


ART - Blood to Ink

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Detective Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: W. B. Graham has inspired Hannibal, has made Hannibal feel as if someone can truly know him.... I enjoyed the premise of this story. It's a story still in progress and I was, of course, inspired to do Art!Blood to Ink is written by PurpleSocrates, here at AO3





	1. Blood2Ink cover 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood to Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940474) by [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates). 



I decided on a rather dark noir detective novel theme, hopefully matching the tone of the story.

Here is Blood2Ink_cover1


	2. Blood2Ink 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 2

I found a picture that showed care and I added a ghsotly Abigail to the mix along with a little blood splatter, because it just isn't Hannibal without some blood, ya know?  

 


	3. Blood2Ink cover3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 3

This cover is a simple cover. It shows Hannibal's inspiration, the novel and novelist he has become obsessed with. And of course, blood, it even seeps into the novel he has grown to love so much!

 


	4. blood to ink cover 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 4

This is again a little darker, more a mystery novel style, and a sort of remix of one of the previous covers. In case it was missed, the little white ghost girl is Abigail.

 


	5. blood2ink cover 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 5

This piece has a blurry sepia type affect, it is I think a little too shadowy, details aren't very sharp. I think I will also post the none sepia affected piece.

 

sepia cover 


	6. Blood2Ink cover 5 non-sepia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 5, non-sepia cover.

a more stark, black and white piece with Hannibal's name in red.


	7. Blood2Ink cover 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 6

Mounted Murder  
A Detective Jack Crawford Mystery Novel   
Author: W. B. Graham   
Cover art by Margot Verger   
Bloom Publishing, circa 1940

   


End file.
